moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Laws of Alterac
The Laws of Alterac are a revisioning of laws of the Kingdom of Alterac to suit modern standards. These laws were once used throughout the kingdom to enforce the king's authority and keep order, however under the Commonwealth of Alterac, peerage retain complete autonomy and the subjection, omission or replacement of these laws are entirely at their own discretion. (( OOC: These Laws are entirely optional to abide to or recognize. Even IC, nobles don't technically have to recognize these as the laws of Alterac. These are just here to create a stronger foundation for Alteraci Political-Kingdom RP )) Preamble: The following ordinances are to serve as a legal code that all people within Alterac City are to abide to, and the nobility throughout the rest of our glorious Commonwealth are encouraged to implement within their own domains. Revised for the sake of order, these new laws are alterations of the laws of old. Should any violate these laws under their jurisdiction, they are to be given a fair trial under the Court of Alterac. Regarding Justice I. Should one deliberately ignores a court summons, they are to be fined as deemed appropriate to the presiding magistrate. II. However, if said fellow is incapable of being informed of their summons, they are excused and another witness must be called until this fellow can be reached. III. Should one in any way tamper with the judicial process, they are guilty of Obstruction of Justice and are to be punished accordingly, preferably imprisonment or a heavy fine. Acts guilty of obstruction include: # The interruption of an ongoing court trial, investigation or sentence # The resisting of an arrest # Misconduct within a court trial, investigation or sentence # The corruption of an officer, presiding magistrate or barrister IV. Should a proven criminal feel his sentence is unjust, he may apply for a repeal, this can be accepted at the discretion of the judge. If the criminal believes the judge is corrupt, he may request a board of judges to determine the justness of the sentence. V. Magistrates hold the authority to sentence a fellow regardless of rank. Magistrates are also empowered to strip or no longer recognize the military, peerage or clergy Alteraci rank of a proven criminal. This does not extend to positions elected by the Assembly, which can only be taken away by the Assembly. VI. Should one be accused of a crime and detained, they are to select their method of trial, trial by inquire, trial by combat or trial by pain. However, if they do not specifically state their preferred method of trial, they are automatically subjected to a trial by inquire. Once a trial begins, the method cannot be altered. VII. Barristers or champions in the context of a trial by combat, may be hired to defend a criminal through the trial's proceedings. VIII. Should another be found conspiring with a proven criminal, they too are guilty of the crimes as an accomplice. IX. Any of the common folk are advised to contact the authorities in the event of a crime, however they are empowered to make a citizens arrest should they follow conduct accordingly. This conduct begins with the witnessing of the crime, should a citizen decide to make a citizens arrest, they must first announce it clearly and loudly. The citizen may then capture the accused criminal and then immediately bring them to appropriate authorities for a trial. X. Should a fellow be detained pending trial they may request the presiding magistrate to name a bail. The magistrate is to select a bail based on the gravity of their accused crimes, once a bail is set, the Accused may pay the bail and then be permitted to leave his detainment but is expected to attend their trial. XI. Should a bail be paid and the Accused fail to attend their trial, they are guilty of Obstruction of Justice and Outlawry. XII. Exile is the state of being out of the law's protection and being outcasted from society for a set period of time or permanantly. XIII. The three forms of exile include Minor, Major and Permenant. A minor exile is a criminal who has been casted out for a short period of time and has the option to make reparations to those they wronged and in return will lose this status. A major exile is incapable of paying off their crimes, and is casted out for a long period of time. A permanent exile is forever prohibited from entering any domains of the Commonwealth and forfeits all titles and properties within Alterac. XIV. Should anyone shelter an outlaw knowingly, they are to be punished equal to the outlaw. XV. Should anyone shelter an outlaw unknowingly, they are innocent of crime. XVI. Should an exile re-enter Alterac before their sentence is complete, they are to be charged with Obstruction of Justice and possibly executed. XVII. Bounties may be administered to any fugitive who has evaded capture thus far by a presiding magistrate. XVIII. Should a bounty hunter capture a fugitive with a bounty, regardless of the location of capture, should they successfully turn the fugitive to Alteraci authorities, the bounty hunter will be rewarded the set bounty. IXX. All hostile Ogres and Yetis are considered enemies of Alterac and if slain, should evidence be provided, the slayer will be rewarded based on the amount and infamy of the slain by local authorities. The abuse of this is obstruction of Justice. Regarding Violence I. Should any citizen threaten harm upon another, they are guilty of Assault or Murder depending on the threat II. Should any citizen be physically assaulted by a fellow citizen, they are guilty of Assault. III. Should any citizen be murdered by a fellow citizen, they are guilty of murder. IV. Should any harm be subjected upon a citizen through the use of dark magic, the sentence is to be worsened. V. However, should any citizen act in self defense and assault or kill a fellow, they are innocent of crime. VI. Should a fellow assault or murder a fellow man and be seen as appropriately provoked, their sentence is to be lightened. VII. Should a citizen assault or murder a fellow and clearly have no control over their actions due to insanity, they are to be imprisoned. Regarding Theft I. If a man accused of Theft is brought before a Magistrate for a trial, once the charges are made clear and what they are accused of stealing, they are to determine wether the theft is considered Petty Theft or Major Theft. II. Petty Theft applies to objects less than twenty-five ounces or considered a cheap commodity or achieved through pickpocketing. Petty Theft is punishable by the criminal being forced to compensate the victim to replace the object along with another punishment that can vary between a fifty ounce fine and a day of imprisonment. III. Major Theft applies to objects of great value (over twenty-five ounces), theft involving trespassing or housebreaking, theft from corpses, and theft from any government officials or nobility. The punishment for Major Theft is the replacement of the object or sufficient compensation along with another punishment that can vary from a two hundred-fifty ounce fine to two weeks of imprisonment and in dire circumstances, death. Regarding Arson and Vandalism I. Should a man be found guilty of arson, they must compensate the building owner(s) with sufficient currency to rebuild the burnt buildings. II. Should a man be found guilty of vandalism they must pay for the repair and/or serve a day in jail. Regarding Finances I. Standard Alteraci currency is that of the rest of the Human Kingdoms, it includes Gold Sovereigns, Silver Groats and Copper Pennies. A hundred Copper Pennies is equivalent to a single Silver Groat. A hundred Silver Groats is equivalent to a single Gold Sovereign. II. Should anyone manipulate or illegally produce these currencies, they are guilty of counterfeit III. Any payment of counterfeit currency is invalid IV. The ability to levy and collect taxes is entirely at the discretion of the nobility regarding their domains V. Should anyone deliberately avoid tax collectors, they are guilty of Tax Evasion VI. Should anyone be incapable of paying their taxes, they are to choose service to the Commonwealth or their liege lord or imprisonment. VII. All foreign imports are to be registered upon their entry into the Alterac Mountains. VIII. Merchants are to pay a regular toll upon their entry and exit of the Alterac Mountains unless they carry papers that would exempt them. IX. Exemption papers apply to those merchants who act on the behalf of a fellow nation that has been exempt from this toll. X. Should anyone bring into Alterac unregistered goods, they are guilty of Smuggling XI. Should anyone bring illegal goods into Alterac, they are to be punished accordingly Regarding Labor I. The act of enslaving a fellow intelligent humanoid is illegal. II. However, should any commit or in the past have committed crimes against all of Alterac, they can be subjected to labor service by a presiding magistrate or lord. III. The criminal must have a determined period of time for their labor. IV. One cannot be subjected to labor for a period longer than twenty-five years. V. Laborers must be offered the option to pay off their labor at the rate of a certain amount of gold per a month of year. The amount of gold is determined by the gravity of their crimes. VI. Ogres and Orcs of the Frostwolf Clan are considered to have committed crimes against all of Alterac and are the preferred subjects of invoking a labor sentence. Regarding Property I. In order for one to legally own property, they must have the deed which they can purchase from either nobility or a local magistrate. II. Upon obtaining ownership of the property, one can choose to sell or gift said property to anyone with oversight of the noble in which the property is within. III. Should anyone enter a fellow man's property without his permission, they are guilty of trespassing. Regarding Nobility I. Nobility is considered the status of peerage recognized by the Assembly of Alterac. II. The punishment for a crime committed both by or against a noble is worsened. III. All Alteraci nobility are invited to sit on the Assembly of Alterac. IV. Should a noble of another Kingdom reside in Alterac, he may request the Clerk of the Assembly to sit on the Assembly of Alterac. V. Nobility retain total autonomy over their domains. VI. The only way for a figure of common blood to become a noble of Alterac, is in the event of a present noble vouches for them to the Assembly and the Assembly agrees to grant them the land, title and privilege. Regarding Inheritance I. In the event of the demise of a person all of their possessions (unless specific items are specified otherwise) go to their heir. Including personal items, wealth, hereditary titles, property and debts. II. Should an heir not be listed, the spouse of the deceased is deemed the heir. III. Should they lack a living spouse, their eldest living child, regardless of gender receives is considered the heir. IV. Should they lack children, the eldest living relative becomes the heir. V. Should they lack any living relatives and be the last of the line. The possessions go to the local lord and they may give what items they have to friends of the deceased at their discretion. VI. Bastards are forbidden to inherit any possessions of their parents unless they are legitimized or it is specifically stated in a will that the bastard is entitled to certain items. Regarding Marriage and Intercourse I. Marriage is defined as a recognized union between two individuals based on a relationship of romantic or political nature. II. A legally recognized marriage of the Law must either be a properly conducted ceremony by the Church of the Holy Light and or a legal union with papers. III. To obtain a marriage that is not of religious nature, the couple must speak to a local magistrate to obtain a marriage certification. IV. Should a child be born outside of a marriage, the child is considered a bastard. V. The practice of pedophilia, necrophilia, beastiality and rape are illegal acts. IV: Bestiality is considered the act of intercourse with any beast or unintelligent humanoid. Regarding Religion I. Alterac does not recognize a single religion as the true religion of Alterac. Nor does it recognize religious authority extending past their own clergy and domains. III. The persecution of any person for their religious beliefs is prohibited. IV. However, should a religious ideology be recognized as volatile and dangerous to the people, it will be prohibited. VI. The following belief systems are considered volatile and dangerous to the people of Alterac: # The worship and practice of the magics of the Old Gods # The worship and practice of the magics of the Burning Legion # The worship and practice of the magics of the Cult of the Damned # The worship and practice of the magics of the Loa # The worship and practice of the magics of the Shadow VII. Places of worship are sacred and are not to be violated. Should a man vandalize or destroy any place of worship, their sentence is worsened. Regarding Oaths and Treason I. The violation of any oath of office, truth, or loyalty is a crime. II. For an oath to be recognized as true, it requires the taker to be in a clear state of mind. III. Treason is the act of breaking an oath sworn to a specific noble or the Commonwealth of Alterac or the act of conspiring or attacking against one's lord or the Assembly of Alterac. IV. There are two forms of treason, Petty Treason and High Treason. Petty Treason is a minor violation of an oath, desertion for example. High Treason is a major violation, that directly betrays their oath through an action or the conspiracy or act of assaulting a noble or government official. V. Treason is punishable according to the gravity of the crime. Regarding Foreigners I. Should a foreigner commit the crime of another nation within the borders of Alterac, they will be granted sanctuary until communications with the foreigner's government. II. Should a foreigner commit an Alteraci crime within Alterac they will be treated as if if they were a resident. However, the nation they belong to will be notified. However, should the issue become one of national security or concern, the judicial process may be halted. III. Should a foreigner wish to reside in Alterac for a period extending two months, they must notify the lord of the lands they wish to reside in. Regarding the Military I. War crimes are considered as horrendous acts committed during war. II. The following are considered acts that warrant being charged with War Crimes: the murder of innocents, production or use of the Plague or Blight, Salting of the earth, rape of innocents, serious disobedience of orders, and unnecessary destruction of land. III. Should a soldier of Alterac be found guilty of committing such acts and those he inflicted upon are no longer available for judgement, they are to be tried in Alterac. IV. Should a foreign soldier commit such acts upon Alterac, if possible they are to be reprimanded and tried. V. Crimes committed by soldiers under the Commonwealth are to be tried by either the commanding officer, local noble or presiding magistrate. This decided by the noble to which the troops belong to, depending on the case. In the event of a member of the Alteraci Defense Corps committing a crime, the Commander in Chief or Clerk shall preside over their trial. VI. Petty acts committed by enlisted soldiers such as the disobedience of a minor order does not warrant a trial and a commanding officer punish the soldier accordingly. Only if the punishment would be considered overly severe and abusive and this constant occurrence, then would a court-martial be deemed necessary.Category:Legal Documents Category:Laws of Alterac Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alteraci History